Replaced
by Caliborn96
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella broken she finds someone new to heal her. But will this new someone be enough to help her heal? Will they love her and protect her? Team Wolf! Rated M for naughtiness.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon.**

**I do not own any of the characters.**

Pain. Pain so deep and darker than the forest. It eats at me and keeps me sheltered.

...months...

(Forks high)

Bella's POV

"So I heard that Mike asked Jessica out to make Bella jealous. Which obviously won't work cuz' she's still love sick over Edward. I mean how stupid can Mike be? Doesn't he know when to leave well enough alone?" A voice whispers.

I stopped from turning the corner to listen to what else they would say but silence greets me. As usual. Ever since the incident, I've been outcasted. No one to talk to and no one to care. To them I'm just a girl who got obsessed with a Cullen who was most obviously out of my league. I mean can I blame them? It's true. How could a Cullen even pretend to love me. I'm nothing but a human, one they had obviously tired of.

How could someone love me? Someone with bland looks, bad fashion sense, no sense of dexterity at all and even worse had no social life. No one could love me for who I am. If they did they'd love me for someone they thought I was. And see here I am. Being all depressing. No wonder no one talks to me. Well at least Charlie doesn't know that. He thinks I'm slowly but surely getting over it. And I am. I'm learning to accept myself for who I am. I accept that I wasn't good enough for Edward, but its ok. I always knew one day I'd wake up and he'd have this look on his face. And that would tell me all I needed to know. That I wasn't welcome in his life anymore.

I sigh and walk to class, but none of it makes sense. The board all blurs together and I finally can escape and continue on with my meaningless life as the bell rings.

(Home)

From: Mom

To: bella_swan13

Bella? I just wanted write and tell you some good news. Phil got picked for a team in Florida and is going to start looking for a house down there. I think you would like it. It's nice and warm there. I'm hoping to get a house with a swimming pool. You could lay out in the sun and tan... Lol Jk well you could at least go swimming and enjoy the sun even if you don't get a tan. So what do you think kiddo? You wanna move to Florida with your old mom? Lol

Love you Bella

Hope to hear from you soon.

To: Mom

From: bella_swan13

Hey mom. I got your email. yah right. Tanning? Do you have a death wish for me? And your not even close to being old so don't even try that missy. But mom. I think I'm gonna stay here. The weathers actually grown on me and I couldn't possible leave Charlie to fend for himself. Plus there's so much going on with school that I couldn't possibly just bale out on my friends. You know Jessica and Angela and mike and Tyler and well you know I would miss them too much. I just wanna fish my High school career here. But I'll def. come visit.

Love you mom

A tear drips down my face. It's so hard to pretend. It's hard to pretend like half my heart isn't missing. I just need to make it a little while longer and maybe I'll actually be able to be sane someday. Maybe. Just maybe.

**review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the twilight characters.  
I'm fairly new to fan fiction so none of you guys have read my work before but just to let you know, I welcome all advice. Even criticism. Just don't be like " you suck and your work suck" If I suck tell me why. I can't ever get better with out advice. And please review. It motivates me to see people like my stuff. Even if its just a one word review it makes me happy.**

Bella's POV

Bzzzz. Bzzzzz. Bzzzzzz. Slam.

"Stupid alarm clock." I groan. I squint and sigh. 6:00 whoopie...

...shower etc...

It's 6:30 and I'm making breakfast. Scrambled eggs, CoCo Wheats and some toast. I make enough for Charlie too and by 7, he's down here scarfing his breakfast. I sit in silence and eat my food. Ignoring the looks Charlie gives me. I'm better! I'm whole! I'm over him! At least I just need him to think that. And he does.

I clean the plates after we're done and by 7:30 I'm out the door on my way to school. As my old girl protest on the way there I see some kid struggling with some motorcycles. I stop and ask if he needs help.

"No, I'm fine. I just needed to get them this far so I can get someone to pick them up and take them to a dump. "

For some odd reason I'm sad. These two motorcycles don't deserve to be thrown away and forgotten. They could use a really good scrub but they'd look nice eventually. And even before I know what I'm doing, "I'll take 'em" I hear burst out of my mouth. What?! What am I doing? I don't ride death traps?! I already have a hard enough time living.

But before I can take it back the kid smiles and says " Cool! My mom will be real happy. That way we don't have to pay anyone to haul it to the junk yard. Let me load them in the bed of your truck! What are you gonna do with them?"

As he loads them up I say "I don't know. Hey! What's your name?"

"Matt! And your...?"

"Bella."

"Well that should do it. Thanks for taking them off my hands, Bella! Bye."

Well now what do I do? Maybe... Well. I can't take them home. Charlie would freak out. And I can't take them to school because Charlie would know by lunch time what I was up too. What was I up to? I have no idea what I intended to do with these. I guess I could... Oh! Jacob! I could stash them at his house. And be late to school? Who am I kidding. I'll just skip it for a day.

**I'm sorry for such short chapters. Just trying to find my groove and how to advance the plot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own twilight. **

**Hey guys! So, I've been sick today and I lost my voice so that's been to your benefit cuz it's helped me focus on writing another chapter. I might not get to update tomorrow but I plan on it Sunday. We'll see how it goes. Also please review! let me know how I'm doing!**

My decision made I hurry to drive to La Push and in my haste I forgot one thing. Jacob goes to school. But I guess with all my bad luck in life I was overdue for some good luck because when I parked and hurried to the door Jacob came around the side of the house. So here I am. About to knock on the door when I hear, "Bella?"

Boy do I freak out. I must have looked like a freak to him as I jumped clear up in the air. I turn around and my jaw drops. This is Jacob Black? When did he get so... So. Big! My eyes trailed down and down...and down. Wow, he's grown. He has to be at least 6'5. At least. His baby face that I'd grown so used to was all but gone. His long hair pulled back with a band. The dark black shirt stretched over his newly expanded muscles. His legs never ending in dark blue jeans. I was speechless. My eyes were so big you could probably compare them to plates. And was that drool coming out of my mouth? Ummm. I quickly snap my mouth shut and look at his face again and see an amused look in his eyes. And oh my goodness were his eyes gorgeous. No. No. No. No! Stop it Bella, your making a fool out of your self. "Ummm. Hi." Ahh. I'm such a retard. Face palm! That's all I have to say? Ummmm. Hi? I mean, really, who am I? I need to stop this and focus on the pain and ignore this. Umm, this. Whatever this! is. "Don't you have school?" I blurt out. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Safe topic though. Focus on the pain. Breath in. Out. In. Out.

"Not today. We're on a break." He replies. "Is there something I can do for you bells?"

I stare at him with my mouth hanging open and nod slowly. I walk over to my truck and let down the bed. I point to the motorcycles and say, "I wanna fix them, but I'm crap at mechanics. I was wondering. If. You. Ummm. Would like to help me fix them?" I finish with a rush. What if he thinks it's stupid? What if he doesn't want to be around me? Who would?

"But if you don't thats fine I'll just...ummm. Never mind. It was stupid to ask. Your probably really busy and I'm sorry to bother you." I trip over my words just like I trip over my feet.

I close the hatch and start to walk away when I feel a strong hand on my arm. "No! I'd love to Bella! I love working on cars and bikes and well everything. I just don't know if you'd want to spend all your time with me. I mean, I'm sure you have much better things to do than hang out with a sixteen year old. I mean I'm not exactly popular or anything so...umm. Well, I'd understand if you didn't want to do it all the time." He sighs. "Sorry, I'm just rambling now."

I look at him with wonder. Him not popular? If anyone wouldn't want to hang out with anyone it would be him with me. I mean, look at me. I'm dull and boring. Nobody wants me. Not even Edward. Though I always had a feeling my fairy tale would come to an end it was still painful to accept. I blink and murmur, "I'd love to hang out with you Jacob. If anyone should be worried, Jacob, it should be me. I'm sure after a few weeks you'll get so tired of me and kick me out of La Push saying good riddance. I'm just grateful for the time you can give me."

"Ah, bells I could never get tired of you. I've missed you too much. We used to have so much fun together and maybe now we can catch up."

"Yah. That sounds good." And for whatever reason, at that, my stomach settles and a warmth spreads all throughout my body. For some reason I feel, safe, secure, wanted. I relax and say, "Well. Do you want to get started?"

"Definitely!" He opened the bed again and hauled the bikes out. Wow. That's pretty impressive. He made it look like they were made of feathers. I didn't have enough time to ponder that thought as I helped him roll them to the garage.

As the hours passed with us getting to know each other again I finally realized something.

1. I hadn't thought about the pain or him.

2. I had forgotten how much I had actually like to hang out with Jacob.

And

3. I was late for dinner.

I rushed to my truck and hurried home after my feeble attempt to apologize for having to leave. I slowly walked inside, expecting Charlie to be mad but was greeted with the smell of pizza and the sight of a satisfied Charlie. "Hi, Dad. Sorry for being late!" I winced. I wait for him to berate me.

"No Bella. Its fine. It gives you a break and it make me happy to see you hanging out with a friend. I've really worried that you wouldn't find something of interest and I've been talking with Renee about sending you home but I think you'll be fine. Today proves that. Though don't skip school too often. I don't want your grades to go down." My mouth hangs open in surprise. I thought I had him fooled. And how did he know I was with Jacob? Charlie, guessing my thoughts answered my questions. " The school and Billy called me. I'm glad to have you back bells. And that your spending time with Jacob. Help yourself to some pizza." He went back to watching the game and I walked away.

Wow. I ate some pizza and got ready for bed. As I lay there I remember the nights when right now Edward would be holding me and humming my lullaby. But that was no more. There was no more Edward. At least for me. A tear silently drips down my face and the quiet dry heaves I make keep me focused on one thing only. The pain. Oh, the blessed pain. The only thing I have left of Edward.

I start to drift off to sleep and I dream. And even in my dream I miss Edward.

**thanks to crazeebeautiful for the reviews and advice it helped a lot. Hopefully you liked this one too! **

**and thanks to those who follow my story and and favorited it! It fans like you that keep me going! **

**Also, any ideas for the next Bella Jacob scene? I don't want it to progress to fast or to slow. I want them to be super comfortable before Jacob goes wolf. And speaking of it I have a little suprise for those who keep reading instore for you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own twilight.**

**So when I ended the last chapter it ended with Bella dreaming of Edward. And she did. It's kind of hidden but in her mind, in her subconscious she's broken and shes healing in her own way but she's also having a hard time trusting. As you'll see if you read on. **

I run. Faster and faster. Keeping pace with my heartbeat. And then I feel it. It comes up. It lies and cheats and steals my soul and leaves me empty. Leaves me bare.

Bright light. My hand comes up to block it. I stop, feet planted in the ground. A rumble echoes throughout the air. I gasp and scream.

Darkness enfolds me. It embraces me and soothes the burns of the bright light. It says "Come back to me. I want you. I need you."

I scream, "No! You left me!"

I'm warm. I'm safe. A hot breeze surrounds me. I'm so hot that I pant. I'm thirsty and I ache and burn in my throat. I lap at cool water. I sigh. I lay down and something curls up beside me. It circles me and keeps me sheltered. I am grateful for the security. I find faith in this blanket of warmth.

And then it leaves me too.

I would scream if I could. I would cry if I could. But I have nothing in me left. So I fade away to nothing.

Sorry for such a short chapter. But I'm working on the next one right now.

Question. Would you like an Edward POV to see how he's fairing on his side? Did he really mean what he said to her or is he in just as much pain? It's up to you. Review and tell me what you think! First person to review gets their name in an upcoming chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own twilight. **

**So I have around 400 views and yet I only have, like, 3 reviews all by the same person. Please guys! Give me some motivation! Let me know how I'm doing. Thank you though to my devoted crazeebeautiful fan.**

When I woke up two things popped into my mind.

1. I wanted Jacob.

2. It was Saturday.

Thus 2 making it possible for 1 all the much sooner.

So I quickly did my routine. Shower, brush teeth, etc. then make breakfast and go on my way. I drove down to La Push taking the winding roads and as I looked around I noticed things. Details. Things were starting to become shaper. Like my whole world had suddenly opened up and new floods of information now bombarded my head. I thought of the things I have learned about Jacob already and when I think of him I feel whole. I feel safe. When I think of Jacob I don't think of _him_! And just like that the sharp pain echoes in my heart but I reject it. I'm gonna accept that I wasn't good enough and move on. I'll probably go all throughout life never knowing the feeling of being loved but that's ok. I'm sure I could move on. Eventually. Right now though I'm too tuned into the pain to even contemplate that.

I pull up at Jacobs house and I knock on the door. I hear a shout that sounded something close to a come in so I opened the door and walked in slowly. "Hello?" I whisper.

"Come on in. What a pleasure Bella. How are you?" Billy asks. He has the tv on to the news station and lights flicker across his face. I tell him I'm doing ok and ask if Jacobs home. "He's asleep but feel free to wake him up. I swear that kid sleeps 24/7 now. "

"Okay. Thanks." I head to his room and knock on his door. No one answers but I walk in slowly. I see him sprawled out on his bed and I smile. Instead of waking him I sit on the floor and lean against his bed. His hand is hanging over the edge and I just lean my face on it.

I inhale and smell him. I smell security. I smell home. I close my eyes, not intending to go to sleep but I do. I drift away and my breathing gets deeper and just like that I'm asleep.

Jacob's POV

Waking up to the most beautiful girl in the world is an amazing sight. Especially one all curled into your hand like its her only attachment to the real world. I sigh softly not wanting to wake her. I love Bella and I don't know what Cullen did to her but if he ever comes back I'll kill him. I would kill anyone who hurt my Bella. I know that I'm only 16 but I have never known such love before. Nobody will ever separate from her. But I have to be careful. I don't want to scare her off. I understand that she's going to have trust issues, but I'm going to get past those and I will get her to love me. She will know that I will never abandon her. Not like Edward.

She whimpers in her sleep and my heart aches for her. I softly pick her up and lay her beside me. I lay still hoping she won't wake up. Because for this one moment she's completely unguarded and completely mine. She whimpers again and my eyes widen when she curls into my side and lays her head on my chest and curls her arm over my waist. This is...words can not even describe what I feel. I want this everyday for the rest of my life. I want to be able to wake up to her face and I want to be able to call her mine. Isabella Black. But that's getting way ahead of my self. Step by step. Cool your horses Jacob Black. As I drift off to sleep again, knowing the women I love is in my bed and by my side I know that my life is perfect in this very moment. Right before I drop off into unconsciousness Bella slides her leg in between mine. I smile.

**_So sweet right? I thought so! _**

**_So please! Review me! _**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own twilight.**

Bella's POV

I'm dreaming. I know this, yet I still can't catch my breath. I run and run and run. Faster, yet still that's too slow. I can't run! Please! Help me! I whimper. I have to get away before she gets me. Before she kills me. Before she reminds me of him and finds out the truth. The truth being he never loved me. So I sob and hold still. Done with the inevitable. He left me here unprotected and I'm going to die. And there is nothing I can do about it. Nothing nobody can do.

Just like that the scene changes and I'm safe. I'm warm. I'm in the meadow with sun clinging to my face. The suns a rare privilege so I take advantage of it. I twirl and dance. I lift my arms up in glorious praise. No need to worry about being clumsy in my dreams. I'm out of breath and arms capture me. I suck in my breath, for one moment scared that I was going to die and never say goodbye to Charlie, for one moment forgetting it was a dream and then that one moment was over.

There were strong, tan, warm! arms around me. I new. Right then, I knew. Jacob would keep me safe. He would protect me. At least that's what my whole body was screaming. That's what every fiber of my being wanted, but my brain screamed at me "Your stupid! He's human! What can he do to protect you?Huh? That's right. Nothing! You'd both be dead. And then where would that get you? No where? Why? Cuz your dead! That's why!" But even though my head speaks reasonable logic I can't help but be calm and safe.

I'm unusually warm when I wake up and very comfy. I sigh not wanting to wake up. I squeeze my pillow and shift my body more on top of it. Then my pillow chuckles. My eyes pop open and I realize that I was practically on top of Jacob. My chest was half on his stomach, my head laying on his upper chest, my legs were the worst though. My pelvis almost directly alined with his. I suck in a breath, and my head pops up to look at Jacob. He has this look on his face and I couldn't figure out what it was. He slowly starts to laugh and snicker. "Comfy Bella?" He asks. By now his chest is bouncing me up and down because of his laughter and if possible my eyes go even wider. I'm sure I look like an owl at the moment but I'm frozen. I don't know what to do. Should I move? Slowly or fast? Laugh it off? Slap him?I'm clueless so I do what my body wants to. It moves off of him but I still curl up into his side my body facing the opposite direction. I curl into a ball and hide my face, which by now is most likely as red as blood and then. Well. I start to giggle and I can't stop. Jacob laughs with me and pulls me closer to him and I squirm away, or I try to. Soon I'm on the bottom and he's on top, holding his body up with his arms he's directly above and not touching me at all. So much space between us my body screams. I look into his eyes and smile.

"Good morning sleepy head." I say in between my giggles. I have no idea what's wrong with me. I never giggle and I never lay right on top of guys. Especially guys like Edward. And just like that my moods gone. I stop giggling, the smile leaves my face and e light goes out of my eyes. I call it the zombie look. It's really the " I will not think about Edward but I'm failing like crap" look.

Jacob see's it right away and narrows his eyes. "Oh no you don't. This is our day. I refuse to have you glum on our day so either be happy or... Orrrr. I'll use your stomach to make farting noises! "

My eyes widen! He wouldn't dare! My eyes narrow and I press my lips together. I refuse to smile just because he wants me too. There is no way he would do that to me. Wrong. I should have known better. In the little time that I've gotten to really know Jacob I knew he never made a bluff. So that's where I went wrong. I didn't smile so he grinned and that's when I knew. I gasped and tried to make a run for it but he was right on top of me so there was no way I was getting away from him. He grabbed my arms and pinned them to my sides, sat on my legs and started to lift my shirt up with his nose and mouth. His wolfish grin making me nervous. "No! Jake. Don't you dare. Stop that! Ahhh." I growl and then gasp as he licked my stomach! As his lips close on my stomach and blow air the farting sound reverberates throughout the air and I giggle. I couldn't help it any more. It tickled so bad and my hips were going every where trying to escape his mouth. I moved my arms too but it was useless so I just gave up as he contained his path all over my stomach. My cheeks hurt so bad from smiling so much and my chest was starting to hurt from laughing and giggling so much. So finally I just gave in and cried uncle. He stopped and let my hands go. I immediately started to wipe his spit off. "Ugh. Jake! You're disgusting! I will get you back for this. Gross!" I whine.

All the while Jake just laughed his butt off and jumped off the bed. "I'm gonna take a shower Bells. You can lay here if you want but I'll be back in a little." He smirks. " Don't let me catch you frowning or else." At that I frown. I couldn't help it. He started to come back to me but I scream and giggle, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! See! I'm smiling!" I hold my hands straight out, palms toward him, as if that will keep him away. Yah right.

Jacob's POV

Oh my goodness. I'm crazy! What was I thinking. I could have set her back. If I hadn't been so freaking careful on how I moved she would have definitely have found my morning hard on that had nothing to do with morning and everything to do with the girl in my bed. But I was carful enough I guess. I smile. She called me Jake. Finally.

I go to the bathroom and strip. I step into the shower and soap up my hair and stuff. I'm thorough wanting to smell good for Bella. But I realize a problem right before I finish. My erection. It won't go away. Especially since she's here. Just a few feet from me. I groan. Shut up stupid brain. I grab my dick and start to jerk off. I tried to make it mechanical but thoughts of Bella kept popping into my head. Bella's taste. Bella's mouth. Bella naked. I groan and pump faster. I imagine it's her hand. I imagine she's whispering in my ear. I imagine that she's kneeling in front of me. She kisses the head and innocently licks it. Her other hand teases my balls and rolls them. She opens her mouth and I slip inside. The warmth of it all. The suction and innocent way she moves her head. I'd put my hands in her hair and slowly shove deeper inside. I'd find that perfect moment and start fucking her mouth. I gasp as I blow. My hips jerk and my hand squeezes. I come hard and imagine her taking it all in her mouth and swallowing. Yah I imagine. Got to get her to love me first. Got to make her mine. I sigh and squeeze my eyes shut. The water goes cold so I get out and dry off. I get dressed and go to Bella. My Bella.

Bella's POV

While Jake was in the shower just a few feet from me, naked, wet.. Stop! PG Bella PG! I made breakfast. Some eggs, bacon and French toast with some squeezed orange juice. He came out, sniffed and looked at me. His eyes widened and he grinned. He stepped towards me and kissed my cheek. I blushed and set the table. I called Billy into the kitchen to eat and Jake and I sat down at the table. I only had some juice cuz' I had already eaten but Jake and Billy gobbled all the food up. I stared in wonder at Jake, his mouth practically inhaling the food. Then again he was a growing boy. I smiled and look at my hands.

Billy's POV

I love Bella a lot. I watched her grow up as a small kid and looked at her like a daughter. And right now as I take small peaks at both of them I see things. Jake's always happy now Bella always smiles around him. I know Charlie will be please with my report to him. I usually tell him what they do or whatever.

But I am a little worried. Jacob was showing the signs of phasing but they're basically gone. And I worry because of it. I worry that Jake won't be able to phase just like me. I worry that I passed my bad genetics onto him. I hope he's stronger than me. And I think he is. I'm almost positive that the set back has just been Bella. He's always so happy around her that he hasn't gotten angry enough to actually shift. But it will happen in due time I guys. Though Sam's getting anxious. I guess he wants to prepare for stepping down if he has to. But oh well. We'll see how it goes.

Charlie's POV

It's been great these past few weeks to see Bella hang out with Jake. I have to say I prefer him to Edward. I mean, there's nothing wrong with the Cullen's and I respect Carlisle and his boys and girls have never given me any trouble but Edward just wasn't the one for Bella. I think Jake is though. He's growing up to be a fine young man and he's the only one so far that can make her laugh again. Or at all. Even before Edward left she was always so secretive and quiet. She never did talk a lot but Jake brings out the brighter side. The Renee side. I sigh. She's so like her mother when she laughs. It's like bells floating in the air to high for you to reach. And her mother was way out of my reach. But Bella, well, hopefully she's different. No. I know she's different. She's not like her mother. She definitely a lot older then Renee right now and she's no where near her mothers age. No, Bella has her head on her shoulders. I just hope that she'll use it and see what she has going for her with Jacob.

Bella's POV

The weeks with Jacob flew by. It seems like every waking moment was spent there. And as I grew closer to La Push I grew closer to Jake. I was more comfortable and I realized that he wasn't Edward when we were in the shop and I fell and cut my hand. I panicked and apologized profusely but he just looked at me funny and asked why I was apologizing for bleeding! And then I realized. I could be myself. I loosened up a lot more after that.

And I'm super excited! Thanksgiving break is coming closer! Which means that Jake and I will have lots of time to hang out.

**So basically, a lot of things devolved in this chapter from the very beginning. Even though she's just started to hang out with him she already feels so safe with him. And you might be wondering why I put so much physical contact in this chapter. So soon, you might think, but what I'm displaying is that from the very start she didn't know what to do with the physical contact. You saw how she was confused and froze right? Well it was because she never had that with Edward. She could never have done that with Edward. Also the stomach incident. I put that in there to go along its the touching reference but also because I'm emphasizing how different Jacob is from Edward and how adamant Jacob is about making Bella happy and smile. He wants her to not necessarily think about Edward but she doesn't want it to make he sad and gloomy. Also if you notice she started calling him Jake. Which means she getting more comfortable with him. And last but not least in the very end you can tell that she finally makes the connection that jake is jake, not Edward, when she apologizes for bleeding!**

**Well I hope you liked it! Thanks to the new favorites and follows! And last but not least the new reviews thank you so much.**

**Heather! I hope I made it longer for you**

**And I hope everyone was satisfied with her reaction when she woke up! So until later. I'm already working on my next one. Hope to update with the next day or two! **

**And last of all thanks for the views. I'm almost at 1,000! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own twilight.**

Bella's POV

A few weeks have passed and during these weeks lots have happened. Things like me becoming fast friends with Jake's friends, Quil and Embry. We all hang out now, tinkering in the garage. Or I should say, they tinker. I just stand around, avoiding getting in their way and trying to not hurt my self while I sip some soda. I'm so accident prone that its a wonder I'm even alive. I mean I was best friends with vampires. How more dangerous could I get?

Also, something weird is happening. Jake's been getting really angry a lot lately. And boy do I mean a lot. I had to apologize to Quil because Jacob was being a butt and wouldn't let the simplest thing go. But you know boys. They will be boys. All I can do is give him comfort, which seems to work. I mean, every time I hug him he seems to calm down which is good 'cuz he calms me too. And everyday I feel myself grow a little closer to him and La Push. Every night now I dream of Jake instead of him. No more Edward. No more tears. No more pain. It's funny, because it actually feels like I can have a life now.

Maybe this is what recovery is. Maybe this was what everyone was talking about when they said I would get over him soon enough. And if this is what it feels like then you know what? It feels damn good. That's what.

And through all of this there's Sam. Jake can't stand him. He literally goes bonkers when he sees him. It's my presence that calms him. It's my presence that makes his temp cool down when it's off the charts hot. I guess Sam is the one that found me that night and I'll be eternally grateful but he makes Jacob nervous and I can't have that. I won't have it. So I keep him away as much as I can. But no matter what I do he always seems to be around, drilling holes in the back of Jakes head. It's weird. It's like he's... waiting for something to happen. What? I don't know. All I can do is what I do best and that's calm my Jake.

But this is the way my life has been for the past few weeks and I can't wait because thanksgiving break is tomorrow! Which means I get to see Jake a lot more.

**Sorry for the short update but I'm about to post the next chapter. I've been brainstorming like crazy cakes! Prepare for the next chapter! Big things happen! Ooh la la! **

**Please review me! It shows me love! **

**Contest: First person to review gets to die in my story! Just review and post your name at the bottom! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own twilight. **

Sam's POV

We're doing it tonight. I've had enough of this crap. Bella is screwing up all my plans. Jake needs to phase as soon as possible. It's becoming too dangerous. It would take just one day. One day without Bella around and he would phase. So I talked with Billy and he's gonna do what it takes to make sure Bella's not around and that Jake comes to Jared's house. And to me it doesn't matter whatever lie he comes up with as long as Jake shows up. We're ready for him. We have it all planned. We just need to get him alone.

I kind of feel bad for Bella. Pulled into the grips of the leeches and then they abandoned her. Couldn't even stay around for her. Though, don't get me wrong, I'm extremely glad that they're gone. In fact the night they left we had a bond fire. Good times. Though back to Bella. It sucks because she's going to be abandoned a second time. By Jacob. You gotta give it to the girl though she's almost over Edward. Good for her. I'm glad for that but kind of sad and a little worried what Jakes disappearing on her could do. I'd hate to see her do anything rash. So for the next several months Jake won't be able to be around her. And by the time he can be around she might not even want him. Which sucks for him.

But it all has to happen. One way or another. And we're picking the way. So when he comes, we'll be ready.

Jacob's POV

When Billy told me Bella's mom had been in an accident my first thought was to go to her and comfort her but he told me that she had left to go see her mom. It made me wonder why she hadn't come to say by or something and then I thought "You dumb shit! It's her mother! Of course she gonna go to her right away." So I left we'll enough alone and went to sulk in my bedroom. It was when several minutes later that Billy knocked and interrupted my moping. I opened the door.

"Son I need to get this over to Jared's place ASAP. Can you take it to them for?" I sighed and grabbed the envelope and stuffed input into my back pocket. I left and started to take the road when Billy yelled at me to take the woods. They're faster he said as he shrugged and wheeled himself inside. What ever. I turned into the woods and started walking.

Bella's POV

I arrive at his house and turn the truck off. I jump out and my feet crunch leaves, suffocate gravel and stir up dirt. My knuckles rap on the door. Silence greets me. I knock again. Nothing. My eyebrows furrow in confusion and my lips purse in frustration. Jacob knew I was coming today. So where was he?

I walk around and down to the shed. "Jake!? You there?" I yell for him. Nothing. I start to walk back up when I hear the unmissable sound of Billy's wheel chair. I move faster and see him. "Hey Billy! Have you seen Jacob I ask?" Silence. I stare at him and notice things. He looks tense; tired. "Billy?" I ask again.

"Oh, hi Bella! Yah, um, Jakes at a friends house and I don't think that he's coming back any time soon tonight. But I'll tell him that you stopped by." He murmurs.

I nod and walk away. But I stop. I can't...move. I...I can't go anywhere. Something's wrong. I feel it. But I make myself move anyway. I force my self to drive away. Even though it feels as if my heart is being ripped in two. Silently I start to panic.

Jake's POV

I'm about half way there when it starts. The pain. It starts in my chest and works its way though my torso. Something's wrong. I feel it. I pant and look back towards my house. I start to panic and run.

Bella's POV

I start to cry. I can't help it. Tears start to drench my face and then I'm hyperventilating. I can't breathe. Oh my gosh I'm gonna die. I get out and run. I start to breathe again.

Jacob's POV

I'm running as if my life depend upon it and I have no idea why. I just know I need to get back.

Bella's POV

I make it back to Billy's and I stop. The pain in me still hurts but it's some what lessened. As I stop there I wait. For what? I have no idea. So I stand there. Waiting. Watching.

Jake's POV

I burst through the trees and my breath stops. Bella! I run to her and she jumps into my arms and wraps her legs around my waist. She's sobbing, which I attribute to her mother. Since she looks devastated I think the worst and hope her mother's not dead. She mumbles these incoherent words and I don't understand. I just whisper "I'm sorry" over and over again. I'm about ready to burst because she's in so much pain I can just tell. But it's then that I finally registrar what she's saying.

"Jake I'm so sorry! I don't know why I'm acting like this, but when Billy told me that you were spending the day at a friends house I just broke down. I'm so sorry! I don't know why!" She murmurs. My eyes are confused and I nuzzle her hair.

"Baby, Bella. Hey! Look at me hun, I'm not staying a friends house. My question for you is why are you here when you should be with your mom. Didn't she get in an accident?" I say the last part as a question 'cuz I'm not sure about anything anymore. I mean, why would Billy tell Bella a lie?

"What? No! She's fine! Where did you hear that nonsense." She gasps it out. I look at my house and my eyes narrow.

"I don't know but, I intend to find out." I rub her arms up and down and draw her to me putting my head on top of hers. I whisper sweet endearments in her ear making sure she knows I'm here and that I'm not gonna leave her.

Nothing could keep me from my Bella. Nothing.

**So what did you think? How is Jacob going to react to Billy's lies? **

**Any ideas on how to bring the change about pm me and I'll consider it. I have an idea but I'm gonna see how it plays out. I didn't intend for this chapter to go like this but I like how it turned out. **

**So please review me and I'm open to ideas. **

**To the girl who loves Sam. Here's a hint ( he won't be the bad guy forever just for a while ) **

**hope I satisfied those people that want a longer chapter. I'm trying for you. **

**Remember please review me! Even if its just one word I love it. It makes my little heart go pitter patter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Before I begin I would like to comment on the number of view and followers i have. I want to thank you all for your support! People like Dessi and Mia! i haven't forgotten you! Don't worry your coming up. But to the people out there who read my stuff but haven't commented! Please comment! I want some feed back! So far I love it when you guys come up with ideas about what will happen! **

**So please, its not that hard to just say a quick comment! It motivates me to keep going! And to post faster!**

**I do not own twilight.**

Jake's POV

In time, there is a place.  
A place for things called for and  
a place for the uncalled for.

Today happens to be the day things are called for. The door slams shut behind Bella and I as I storm into the house and yell for my dad. My chest tightens and I breath hard as I check all throughout the house for him. But I don't see him. At all. It doesn't make any sense. He's gotta be here somewhere. I hear a sound outside and I rush out there, intent on berating him for lying. There he is sitting in his wheelchair staring at me with a funny look in his eyes. Disbelief maybe. I start to yell at him but someone grabs my arm and I turn on them about to shove them off of me and I see Bella. She looks me in the eyes and takes my hand in hers. I soften and calm a little. I turn to my dad and narrow my eyes.

"Dad, why did you lie to me! And Bella!" I asked with gritted teeth trying to remain calm. I thought of what would have happened or could have happened if I hadn't come back. Bella would have been hurt that I didn't want to spend the day with her and I would have come back thinking she was in pain. The whole day without her. The whole day! I start to shake. My arms tremble and my legs tense. My skin starts to itch and burn. I rotate my shoulders and my dad just stares at me. Waiting. Watching.

"Well!" I yell. "Why did you lie!" I'm panting and the shaking get worse and now my whole body aches. I whimper and start to twitch but then it happens.

Bella's arms come around my torso as she lays her head against my chest. She sighs and rubs her head against me, eyes closed, there for me if I need her. The shaking starts to slow, soon, coming to a complete stop as I nuzzle her head and breathe in her deep fragrance. Her sweet smell. Like vanilla and chocolate mixed together to make the perfect combo. I sigh and deflate.

"You know what, it doesn't even matter. I'm leaving for a while and when I get back we'll talk then!" I tell him. I need to leave and get a grip on things before I loose control.

I whisper in Bella's ear that we're leaving and she comes with me. She was being unusually quiet and so while we walked to her truck I waited. We got there and she drove and drove. I don't know where we're going and I couldn't care less. I was with Bella and that was all that mattered.

But when we turned off the road and onto a dirt path I started to wonder where we were and what we're going to do. She stopped the truck and cut the engine. We sat there in silence for a little and then I finally moved closer to Bella and put my arm around her. She tensed but I said, "Just let me hold you right now. I need you right now." She relaxes and lays her head on my shoulder. And then we talk. We whisper back and forth as if someone will hear us. Letting our thoughts out. Our feelings. Our souls.

"Can we get out? I have something to show you?" She asks. I nod my head and we get out. She leads me into the woods ignoring the beaten path and treading on toward an unknown place. I follow closely, my hands always not far from her hips, always catching her when she falls and steadying her feet. We continue on for quite a while, slipping and sliding around. Once I even caught Bella right before she fell face first and ended up falling on my ass instead with her falling on on top of me. She fell on my chest and and the wind was knocked out of me. I coughed and struggled to breathe. She turned over and looked at me. At first shocked that I was the one to have fallen and then happy. Smirking all over the place as she stood and helped me up. "Guess I'm not the only clumsy one."

I look at her and grin. "Careful, or I'll pick you up and sling you over my shoulder." I warned her. I grabbed her hand and walked side by side for a while until that proved challenging, what with Bella always tripping. So then I went back to walking behind her with my hands on her delicious hips. And I cursed as my mind started to drift, thinking about Bella in my arms, naked. But I stopped that train of thought in its track because it proved to be difficult walking with a hard on. So I veered my thoughts to something else. Things like motor oil, food, cars. Anything not sexual until I got comfortable again. Ahhh. Relief.

I put one foot in front of the other, focusing on not letting Bella get hurt and then she stops all of a sudden causing me to bump into her. And then she stands there. Staring. I look around her and see a meadow. At first I'm confused why we're here. But then Bella talks.

"This is the places where Edward took me. I wanted to take you here today because I needed to talk to you about him. I'm ready to talk about him. And I know your curious about what happened between us. So...yah." She pauses and turns her face to the ground, embarrassed.

I lift her face up with my hand and smile. "Look, Bella. I. Whatever you want to tell me, I'm here for you. And I want you to know, I'll never leave you."

She smiles at me and her eyes start to water.

I look at her and i know. It's time. I open my mouth, "Bella I need to tell you something."

She nods.

"Bella I lo.." I look up and freeze. There standing in the meadow are wolves. Big ass wolves, the size of horses. Bella looks up at what I'm looking at and she gasps, her whole body freezing in fear. And when she backs up into me she looks at me with fear in her eyes, clutching my hand, knowing ill do my best to protect her. So as I see the fear in her eyes something in me clicks.

I start to shake.

**Hope you enjoyed my twist on things. Next chapter coming soon! Can you guess what happens next?**

**P.S come check out my other story that i posted just yesterday! its already got 30-40 something followers! come read it and review me on that one too!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own twilight.**

Bella's POV

I feel like jello. Total jello. My knees are weak and my heads light. I'm kind of dizzy and feel like I'm about to pass out but I back into Jake looking for comfort and knowing that he would keep me safe. I look at him and notice that he's tense. He curls his arms around me protectively. He pushes me behind him and starts to slowly back us up. He's staring at the giant wolves as they slink over to us. They start to corner us. They come from all directions and circle us. I whimper and Jacob starts to shake uncontrollably. I hug him. Scared for him and for me. I didn't understand what was happening. Things had spun out of control to fast.

"Bella, get up in the tree." He pushes me towards a tree and I try to climb but fail. I look down and scream. Right in front of me is a giant wolf. At my scream Jake whirls around. The wolf snaps at me and Jake yanks me back towards him, but a wolf jumps between us and they shove me back. I whimper, not sure whats going on. These wolves aren't acting normal. I look over at Jake and see that he's shaking. I ache and whimper, because I know that he's in pain. I whispers, "it's going to be okay." I say it over and over again.

The wolves growl at me. They nip at my heels and I whimper in pain. They start to coral me and push me around. I get bumped into each of them as their huge bodies toss me towards one another. I finally fall on the ground a scream as I twist my ankle. I look up to see Jake's body vibrating. I hear growls in the air but surprisingly they don't come from the wolves but from Jake.

I scream again louder than before when I get stepped on by a wolf, it's claws digging into me. Jake tries to get to me, shoving the wolves around and then finally something happens. And I scream again.

Jake's POV

I shake and finally explode. At first I thought I had passed out and then I panicked because of Bella but then when I went to stand I felt funny. I looked down and whined. Wait! Whined? What the fuck? I saw paws. I jumped the paws came with me. With it also came a flurry of voices. Voices clamoring in with finally, dang!, hell, he's huge, its okay your safe, and so on. But I ignore these voices and search for Bella. As I look up I see the wolves that were attacking Bella and I. I started to growl and I moved forward, not wondering about this new change, just intent on protecting her. I jumped forward and bit into the flanks of the wolves that were surrounding me. They slowly moved out of my way and I saw Bell looking at me crazy. Hyperventilating and panicking. I could hear her heart beat, wait heart beat?, but I ignored her reaction and curled my self around her as fast I could, just wanting to be near her and wanting to keep her safe.

I heard a single voice shouting to me.

"Welcome, Jacob, Brother. My name is Sam Uley. You know me but in another form. My human one. I'm hear to tell you that the legends were true. We are the protecters of La Push. And yes, I know this might sound cheesy but were Shape-shifters. Were-wolves. I'm really sorry we had to do this. We didn't intend to really harm your girl and well, every other time we tried to get you riled up you wouldn't changed because she could always calm you."

As he said all this I froze around Bella. I had curled up around her.. My big hulking form the size a large horse, cradling her. I whined and she looked into my eyes. And right then the whole world fell away completely. I had thought I felt connected her before but what I was feeling right now was a massive heart attack. My chest constricted and I knew that this girl was my universe forever. There was no seed of doubt left. I licked her face and lowered my head to her lap. I rolled my eyes up to her. She took a deep breath and stuck her hand out to touch my snout and she rubbed it. I purred. I fucking purred. By this time I had stopped listening to these voices in my head. I was just focused on Bella and her safety and if any of them tried anything I was ready to rip them to shreds.

Bella looked at me and sighed. She tentatively said, "Jakey?" Her voice was so small and weak. I could feel her heart racing and new that she was still scared. I nodded my head and whined to make sure she understood that it was still me. I even got the guts to lick half her face in an attempt to lighten the situation. Right away her face became a mass of horror and I chuckled, or I tried to. It was more like a growl and my whole body vibrating.

Finally, after staring at me for a long period of time she snuggled up to me and laid her head on my fur. Her arms went around my neck. She couldn't get them all the way around my neck because I was massive but she tried and just sighed and closed her eyes. I laid my head on top of her and then we fell asleep. Completely forgetting about the wolves.

**I know, I know. I'm sorry I took so dang long to update but I've been super busy and I've been agonizing over this chapter. It really was hard for me to write. I don't know why. Anywho. I'm hoping to update again by the end of this week maybe once more at least. And then I'll try to get things going more regularly.**

**But I need feed back. I need to know opinions and I need people to give me the motivation to continue. I really don't want to be one of those authors that start something and then never finish but come on guys. Help me out!**


End file.
